Legend of Zelda: The Guardian of the Grove
by Mirabella Motz
Summary: In the heat of rising battle, something is off in the Grove. Kaylee, the 17 year old Guardian of the Grove, know this for certain. She quests for the Hero of Time, but will she find him, will it be in time... What will happen to the Grove?
1. Chapter 1: The Hero of Time

Chapter 1

In the light of the early sun, I rode Kaia out of the Grove. It gave me a task to do and I was going to do it. Even if it meant leaving the Grove unattended. I think in the entire history of the Guardians, the grove has only once been un-attended to. I prayed to the goddesses that it would be alright. I set out to find the Hero of Time and get the master sword from him. I needed to fight the evil coming to destroy the Grove. If I didn't get the sword, something bad was going to happen, I just knew it. It was the Guardian instinct. Just like the affinity for the elements that I had. I could ask them to do my will, and of course they did. They knew me well, they knew the Grove well. They were like un-spoken playmates. They were like un-touchable, un-controllable people, dreamlike people. Having them to call upon was like having an army of friends at your side. Without the elements I would feel empty and alone.

In the distance I saw a rocky wall and the element of water spoke to me, whispered in my ear about how there might be spring hidden behind that wall. I smiled and urged Kaia onwards. Sure enough there was a spring behind there. Glad for the relief after an all-night ride, I hopped off Kaia, knowing she would always come to me if I called. That was the duty of a Guardian horse. I watched as the beautiful white horse galloped away, her flawless white mane blowing behind her. I sat down next to the water and smiled at my reflection. I admired the tattoos on my face and arms and legs. They were gifts from the elements and the Grove. A curling and twirling symbol of air swirled under my right eye, colored as beautiful, rich silver. My right arm held the mark of fire, and it smoldered its way, spiraling around my wrist and almost up to my elbow. It was a burning orange and yellow color. Almost identical to it, on my right side stood the un-matched green of the earth symbol growing and winding its way around my arm. My legs held the powerful crashing waves of the water symbol. It cascaded in a wondrous show, looping their line around both of my legs my legs. The symbols are what made me special looking. Without them I looked like a normal Hylian. Or at least I hope that's what they still called the people here. I was educated in the Grove by the Grove and the spirits of past Guardians… I had never been outside like this before. They always told me of the corrupt world Hyrule had become. I never believed them.

I sighed and decided to pull my long maroon hair out of its boring braid. I knew I'd never be able to put it back by myself, but this journey was all about new things… might as well try a new hairstyle too. I giggled at the frivolousness of trying a new hair-style. Being a Guardian was so much more then hairstyle. I glanced at my pale, ivory skin. The only other Guardian who had been outside had once called me a little porcelain doll, probably referring to my round childish face and perfect complexion. Not to brag, but the Grove has kept me clean and disease free for my entire life. My age… I don't quite know… Somewhere around 18 years old… girls this age in the normal world would be married by now. Or at least engaged. My eyes held the color of the sap that comes from the trees near the grove. Not the color of sun or a fire, but not quite the color of the warm and wonderful earth. Also, I was thin… unfortunately. Beauty was seen in how much wealth you had, or at least that is what the grove told me…. Also I was very self-conscious about the size of my chest area. The fact that it was almost as flat as a board concerned me.

As I was contemplating my appearance and resting by the water, I head a crunching and the sound of hooves behind me. I easily assumed it was Kaia, not bothering to check. That was my first mistake.

"Kaia, who knew it was this hard to find the Hero of Time." I said with a laugh. I didn't expect my horse to answer me.

"Who's trying to find me." Responded the voice of a man behind me. I turned around and the Hero of Time sat before me on his steed, Epona.

I quickly fumbled around trying to get up, but only managed to step on my hair and make a fool of myself. Graceful Guardian legs… where are you when I need them. He looked as he did in the images that the Grove showed to me, not at all scary. He didn't look menacing; in fact, I didn't get an evil vibe from him at all. His golden hair shone in the sun and his cerulean eyes sparkled as he smiled at me. Maybe he would just give me the master sword. I finally got to my feet and he gave a small laugh and reached his hand out to shake mine. I gave the customary greeting of a "hand-shake" and smiled back with due friendliness.

"I am Kaylee, Guardian of the Grove… and I am seeking the Hero of Time." I said, glad to have found him.

"Oh yes, the Guardians. The Deku tree spoke of them once…" He trailed off, perhaps finding a painful memory lingering in his subconscious. "But I always thought they were myths. I guess stranger things have happened lately."

"Oh yes… the takeover of the evil lord. Have you been having luck with that?" I said pleasantly.

"Yes… you make it sound so pleasant." He said with a laugh.

"I'm only trying to be friendly and considerate to the great Hero of Time." I said with a sweet smile.

"Now that's the face of a person that wants something from me." He said, smile disappearing slightly.

How could he read my face this easily? I know I've never really interacted with a person before, but the spirits were like people…right? I faltered only a moment when I saw his smile disappear. He laughed at my discomfort.

"I don't have a lot to do today… besides saving all of Hyrule. Maybe I could help you." He said, through a chuckle.

"Oh, thank you. I don't need you to do anything. I just need something from you. The master sword. That little old thing of your back… I'll just be on my way if I could only have it."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. That's the most important sword in all of Hyrule. I don't think the world would be in a very good place if I gave to some Guardian."

"I'm not just a Guardian. I'm _the_ Guardian of _the Grove_. And right now… if I don't get that sword, something even worse will happen then the world having to wait a bit to be saved."

"I simply can't give it to you. I'll give you however many rupees you want and you can buy yourself a great sword. I know a great place in Goron City…"

"Then you leave me no choice. "I said sharply, before he could finish. "I'll have to battle you to the death. Winner gets the master sword and loser tastes the sweet water of the sacred realm."

"I can't let you do this. I'll wipe the floor with you." He said with a smirk.

"I'll give you five extra seconds… I've got to get my sword." I said, not paying attention.

"I will not fight you." He said sternly.

"Then you will die." I said with a sharp laugh. "You could always give me the master sword."

"The world needs salvation more than you need this sword." He said, with a look of almost sadness.

I called for Kaia and she came with swiftness. I grabbed my sword from where I placed it, in the sheath on the saddle. It wasn't long, like his, but it was perfectly weighted and sharp.

"Head start is over… Sorry you wasted it?" I said, showing no emotion.

"I don't want to fight you." He said sternly, not drawing his sword.

"Too bad."

I came at him with a slow and easy to dodge downwards strike. I made wide and un-skillful swipes at him. Maybe if he thought I was an amateur, he would fight me just for the heck of it. He dodged with quickness and I countered, equaling his pace. I sped up slightly and he barely dodged and took out his shield. I smiled. I was getting to him. It's been a while since I've just gotten to use my swordsmanship. I vowed to not harm him with the elements right then. It would be un-moral to wield something that your opponent didn't equal.

"Come on, little fairy boy. I'm getting bored." I said, faking a yawn.

"Your form is off, and your swings are too wide." He said, with a frown of concern.

"Oh really? I doubt you could do any better." I edged and he broke. Finally.

He charged at me with quick and perfectly timed stabs. I blocked easily, but it was easy to tell he was quite the master. He played off of my defensive strategy with a couple advancing horizontal strikes. I blocked one and countered another, but he blocked with his shield.

"Lefty? Nice. But no shields allowed." I said with a smug smile.

He tossed his shield to the side and it clanged to the ground to his right. I took the advantage this time and attacked. My moves, the ancient ones, taught to me by the spirits in the Grove. He blocked each of them with the same ease as before. I decided to swing hard and fast for the top of his head, a risky move but well worth it if it lands. He blocked with such speed that my grip on the sword faltered and it swung from my grasp and landed behind him.

"Good one, fairy hero." I said back up, feeling a bit worried but then I felt the reassurance of water. It would back me up… and though I did say I wouldn't harm him with the elements. I never said anything about helping myself. I backed up further and I could tell he thought I was retreating. He almost looked concerned, but I wiped that image from my mind. I ran towards him and halfway to him I sprung into a flip and jump that allowed most of my body over him and to my sword. Not to be out done, he swung at my head, missing, but taking a good bit of my hair with him. My dark red hair now fell un-even, Shorter in the back then in the front and only just reaching my shoulders. I gasped as I realized just how close that strike came to my head. He was good. Then I gasped at the length of my hair that fluttered to the ground around the Hero of Time.

"I wanted it cut anyways." I said, partly to myself, still not completely recovered from the shock. I felt the strength of water being lifted from my legs and I felt the fatigue and ache of the day return. I was weakening, I tried to call on help from the other elements, but they wouldn't answer to me. I cursed at them inside my mind. Now was not the time to play games. He charged at me with full speed, almost as if he weren't at all tired. I now cursed outside of my mind and only just managed to black him. I felt something pull at my leg and it stung. But I couldn't look away from the sharp, advancing of the hero's blade. He was good… Maybe too good. My leg faltered and I fell. I felt the weight of the Hero of Time on top of me, weighing me down. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the quick embrace of death and then said my prayers to the goddesses. I waited more than enough time for him to kill me, then I opened my eyes to see him looking at me. His beautiful blue eyes looked into my soul and I saw his face up close for the first time. I couldn't tell if it was the fatigue or not, but I didn't expect the Hero of Time to be so… so handsome. I shook my head. He was going to kill me.

"Do it. Kill me." I said.

"I won't. You don't need this." He replied, sheathing his sword.

A blue orb of light fluttered out of his hat. This must be his fairy. Why such a great being would ever follow a human, I could never tell. He was weak, though I admit to his attractiveness. He had the authority to kill me, and I tried to kill him. The fairy fluttered around me.

"What an amazingly beautiful fairy, I almost never see one out of the Grove. I'm Kaylee, Guardian of the Grove." I said to it.

"Navi. And I thought the Guardian of the grove was male. He was like… old and creepy, and his name was Raliftan." She chattered, and I laughed.

"He died a couple years ago. I'm the new Guardian. I..." I said, but a throbbing in my leg cut me off. "Ack!"

"Link! You almost clean sliced her leg off." Navi said, scolding her owner.

"Stop overreacting. It's a little deeper then I meant it to be, but she wouldn't back off. I'm going to need to treat it." He said, almost grimly.

"Well, come on then, Kay. Let's get you fixed up." Navi fluttered around me some more.

I tried to stand, but my head felt light and a burning sensation filled my legs, I was in too much pain to call the elements, so I just sat there.

"Come on! You're slower than a crippled fat child." She joked and I smiled through the pain, gritting my teeth.

"I'll just stay here. It's nice down here." I said, not wanting to look at the pool of blood that was starting to emanate from my leg.

"Link! You hurt her badly. She can't even stand! You're so terrible. I can't believe you're the Hero of Time! Shesh!" She continued to chatter on and on, but my head started to spin and I closed my eyes. I felt the ground lift from under me, but I passed it off at a symptom of blood loss.

"Good! Pick her up and put her Epona. You better make camp soon so Stalchildren or Wolfos won't come to get us." I heard Navi say.

The Hero of Time picked me up. Was he going to dispose of me somewhere? Hopefully an inn of some sort, if they still had those. I wasn't sure and I didn't care very much. My head hurt and I just wanted to sleep. I succumbed to the dark pleasant master called sleep.

_**So… Did you like it? Even if you didn't please tell me what I can change to make it better. Negative feedback is worth more than no feedback at all to me. Thank you and let me know if IU should continue this story. **_

_**(P.S.- Is the plural of Stalchild, Stalchildren?... or am I just pulling things out of the air? X3)**_


	2. Chapter 2: Empty

While I slept, my dreams ran free. Troubling images flooded my mind. The Grove… it was burning. Trees were being cut down. The water was being pumped out of the spring. Smoke and fire everywhere. I tried to shout at them to stop, but my voice was gone. The deep rich voice of the Grove filled my mind.

"This is no dream, young one." It said, "I will be destroyed. It is enevitable."

"This… This is all my fault! The master sword.."

"No. It wouldn't have helped. I knew this." The Grove said again, "I only have enough power left to speak to you through this dream."

"I… What can I do?"

"I sent you to the Hero of Time for a reason. While you thought it was to retrieve the master sword, I knew all along you could never get the master sword away from it's owner. I'm sorry to deceive you as such."

"I could have won… I almost did… but,"

"I know, my little Guardian. You did very well, but I need you to be even stronger now."

"Yes, Grove. I will… but why?"

"I am dying, but the world will still need my power and my Guardian. You are now a part of something bigger then you will ever know. I have separated my power and placed them in all the sacred temples. The sages there protect it. You will need to go to these temples, find the sages, defeat the evil in the area and gain back the power of the Grove."

"I already have it. The power to wield the elements… They bend to my will, most of the time anyways. Why do I…"

"Youngling! I haven't much time left. You're powers disappear as I do. The elements will scatter to where I have designated them. My Guardian… Know that as long as you live… I live inside you."

"Grove! Wait!"

"Be safe…"

I woke up with a gasp, as if I had been swimming. My body was covered in sweat and I was freezing. I felt a hollowness in my soul. Were the elements really gone? I felt my face softly and looked at my arm. It was then I realized it was night. The crisp night hugged my body and left me shivering. I looked at what I had been laying on. A blanket… From whom. The Hero of Time? What was his name? Link? Did he give this to me? I wrapped it around my shoulders and the shivering ceased. Everything looked colorless in the night, my marks… though. I looked at my arm again. Gone. I sighed.

What was I going to do without them? They were gifts from the elements, signs of what I am… what I was. Right now… I suppose I'm just a normal girl. That infuriated me. I stood up slowly, and my head spun. I closed my eyes and focused on managing to stand. The memories of my failed fight with the Hero of Time flooded back to me. I lost a lot of blood. I guess that explains the headache. When everything stopped spinning, I opened my eyes and really looked around. I was in a small camp site. Epona, the Hero of Time's horse, rested next to a figure siting against a rock. It seemed as if the figure had fallen asleep during watch. A small, dwindling fire sat close to where I was standing, separating me from the sleeping figure. Was that the Hero of Time…? I couldn't quite remember. I considered using the elements to make the fire larger, but I remembered what the Grove said. They weren't there anymore. I couldn't feel their pull in the very corners of my mind.

I looked around for something to keep the fire going and saw a small pile of quiescent logs lay by the fire. I picked one up and placed it carefully into the fire. The now satisfied flames at hungrily at the log. The supposed Hero of Time stirred and stretched. He opened his eyes and at once I recognized him. He was the Hero of Time… or Link, as Navi called him. Those azure eyes were un-mistakable. I was almost happy to see him. Then I realized that he's seen me fight… he's seen me lose. He was the one who bested me. I had to be determined to hate him. Even if he had amazingly intellectual eyes.

"Good Morning." I said, huffily.

"Well, Hello to you too, Miss. Sunshine." He said, with a lopsided grin.

"That was an insult. Were you not supposed to be on watch?" I said, turning to look at the fire.

"I was. I just took a little break." He replied with a yawn, "Besides, the monsters don't come over here for some reason."

"Still… You need to be more diligent." I scolded.

"Yes, mother." He retorted, "But is that any way to talk to the person who just saved your life."

"If that person had just almost cut of your leg… I suppose so." I said in response.

"By the way, how is that doing." The Hero of Time said, with an air of concern.

"I don't even feel it… What did you do?" I said, looking down. A bandage covered the area, but I felt no pain at all.

"Navi suggested making a salve out of some herbs and a red potion. Guess it worked." He said, flashing another smile.

"Guess it did. How long has it been?" I said, turning around to face him.

"Only a day. You slept so heavily, though. I didn't want to disturb you." He said from his seated position.

"I had a prophetic dream. I don't think you could have awoken me." I winced as the memory of the dream came back to me.

"Maybe you should tell me about it." He said, motioning me to sit.

I moved to the other side of the fire, closer to him. I sat down across from him, grateful to have someone to talk to. Maybe I shouldn't be telling him all about my dream, but he was the Hero of Time, so… Why not? He was the only one the Grove mentioned in specific. The Grove said it sent me to him for a reason. I still didn't like him, but I guess I kind of had to at the moment. I told him the events of the dream and he was quiet for some time after.

"Sounds like the work of Gannondorf." He said after sometime.

"Whatever _it_ was, _it_'s going to pay." I cracked my knuckles.

"Well, as soon as the sun comes all the way up, we should get going." He said while getting up, and I looked to the sky. It was starting to get pink and orange and a tiny sliver of sun could be seen in the distance.

"Wait a second. We?" I said still sitting.

"Yeah! I gotta go to the temples also. Some official Hero of Time business." He replied with an over dramatized air of importance.

"Well. I can just take car of that while I'm there. No problem." I said standing up, "Now where is my sword."

"I thought you had it." He commented after an uncomfortably long silence.

"Nevermind, I'll just use my knives. They're just as…" I started to say, but as I walked forward, one of my shoes caught on something on the ground. I fell to the ground with a thump. Without the power of water in my legs to make me graceful, I could tell things weren't going to end well. I mine as well have just strapped anchors to my legs and tried to tap dance. This was terrible. The Hero of Time laughed at me, and Navi floated out of her hat. I could feel the blood rush to my face. It must have been a hard fall… otherwise, why would the blood rush to my face like that. That was logical enough. It couldn't be that I was embarrassed. The Guardian of the Grove never gets embarrassed.

"Link! Did you push her down! Help her up you meanie!" Navi chattered.

Link offered me his hand, but I pushed it aside and stood up on my own. I didn't need help from him.

"As I was saying. I can just use my knives, but I will need a new pair of clothes and a new cloak." I said, brushing off the dirt from my sweat and blood stained outfit. It was the traditional outfit the Guardians all wore. It was a long sliver tunic, laced with gold stings and tied at the waist with a black belt. It usually held my sword, but since that was gone… I'd have to improvise with a knife. Now it was ripped and stained and ruined. Oh well… I'd just get something near the Forest temple.

"You think I'm letting you go anywhere without me after that pathetic display of dexterity." He said , laughing a bit.

"It was just a fluke. My powers may be gone, but I'll be fine." I straightened myself up. I actually might have to bring him along. Being un-able to wield the elements has proven to quite troublesome.

"Without powers and a sword… I don't think so. Call your horse." He said in a commanding voice. Glad that he was coming, but not wanting to show it… I nodded reluctantly. I whistled loudly and I saw a fluttering of white in the distance. Kaia was never too far away.

"You may be right, Hero, but I'm not going to enjoy your company." I said after she arrived.

I climbed upon her back and waited for him to respond.

"Don't you know the way?" He said with a smirk.

"I… might have forgotten… Hyrule is a lot different from the maps we had in the books in the Grove."

"You don't have powers anymore, no sword, and you have no sense of direction." He laughed, "You best enjoy my company, Guardian of the Grove… You're going to need it."

With that lovely statement, he rode off in the east and I followed. I was still determined not to like the handsome blonde Hero.


	3. Chapter 3: Fight

**It's a short chapter because I'm studying for finals. Sorry! Enjoy, though.**

"Kaylee." I said, after a couple of minutes of silent riding.

"Hmmm…" The hero responded.

"Call me Kaylee." I restated.

"I thought I should address you formally, since you are the _Guardian of the Grove._" He said with a bit of a laugh.

"No… Though it would be nice. Just call me by my name." I felt the wind whirl around me and kiss the exposed parts of my skin; the low back of the guardian outfit was usually covered with my hair. I would have to get use to this new hair style. It seems like shorter hair would be more efficient for battle, though. Maybe short hair is better.

"So then… Should I give you a nickname? Maybe something like… Kay. Yes! That's nice." He smiled and a blue orb of light flew out of his hat.

"Oh! I like it too. Kay. It has a nice ring to it." Navi said in her tinkling fairy voice.

"No! No nicknames." I said, maybe too harshly. I suppose it is only to be expected. The only caregiver I had ever had was just destroyed.

"Sheesh! Fine. What's got you in such a bad mood?" The Hero of Time said.

"Nothing, hero." I said, calming myself a bit. "It's just… the Grove was my caregiver, my 'parents' as you may call it. It named me Kaylee and I would like to hold on to that last shred of the Grove."

"Oh…" He said and after a couple more minutes of silent riding he spoke again, "Call me Link."

"Thanks… but no thanks. I will call you whatever I want, Hero." I said, not even looking at him.

"Well, don't you have a feisty temper? I can certainly understand that, though. Let's chop up some monsters! That'll put you in a good mood." He said with a goofy lopsided-smile.

He galloped Epona into a group of boblins that I was purposefully avoiding. I sighed and rode Kaia after him. The Hero of Time jumped off of his horse with skill that said that he had been doing this for a while. I only just managed to get down without falling. Stupid legs. If I had the elements at my command, we wouldn't have even needed to come over here to destroy these things. The evil mutant pig-like creatures snorted amongst themselves before deciding to attack. Link swiftly ended two of the creatures and I reached for the knife I strapped around my waist instead of my sword. With precision I still hoped was there I threw my knife at the closest boblin. It hit the thing square in the forehead, but unfortunately it hit with the handle side. Not having powers sucked. The boblin stood stunned for a bit and before it could move again, Link slayed it. I quickly grabbed the knife and turned to face the leftover boblin. It lunged at my with it's clearly badly made sword. I grabbed the hidden knife I had just on the upper outside of my thigh. I used both to block the oncoming attack, the combined forces of my knives able to withstand the unsteady blow. I slashed at the creature's abdomen and it squealed. It fell down and disappeared in a puff of purple-ish smoke.

"Good job, Kaylee." The Hero of Time said, wisely using my real name.

"Sadly, I can't accept your compliments. That was pathetic. I was pathetic." I said while sheathing my knives. I brushed my mahogany hair out of my face.

"No you weren't. You killed a boblin… with knives." He stumbled, and I glared at him.

"Whatever… Let's just go, Hero." I spat.

Navi spun out of the Hero of Times hat and if fairies could smirk, she was smirking.

"Come on, Link. Give her some space, or she'll kill you… with knives." She twittered cheerfully.

As I mounted Epona, I smiled for the first time in a long time. Through the sadness and hurt that dwelled in my soul, I smiled. I felt a guilty pang that I was smiling when I should have been mourning, but I knew in my heart that the Grove wouldn't want me to stay depressed forever. Of course, revenge is another thing. I was not going to stop until I regained all of my powers and shot down that evil lord, Gannondorf. If I had to stay with this thoughtless Hero of Time to get this accomplished then… so be it.


	4. Chapter 4: Kokiri

The horses became restless when we entered the woods. Mr. Hero decided it would be okay to leave them outside the forest and in Hyrule Field. The forest seemed dark and mysterious and more than a little dangerous, but the Hero of Time assured me that it was safe. A little ways in, sat an old bridge above what seemed to me like a very long drop.

"We have to go across that." I said, my voice faltering just a tad.

"Yep, it'll be okay. See.." He walked onto it and bounced up and down a few times, "Sturdy as ever."

"I don't know…" I mumbled.

"Ohhh… Don't tell me the great Guardian of the Grove has a fear of heights." He jeered. His teasing blue eyes sparkled with a hint of mischief.

"No. Of course not." I exclaimed proudly and stepped boldly onto the bridge. The old structure whined and swayed back and forth and I made the mistake of looking down, "It's just what's down there that frightens me."

"It's fine," The Hero of Time assured, "Trust me."

He held out his hand and I told myself not to take it. But his eyes… I made the mistake of looking into those as well. They held an air of concern, genuine concern, for what I was feeling. That was something I was not used to. Subconsciously I raised my hand to take his. A slight breeze played with a few loose strands of his golden hair and tousled my burgundy hair. My hand was almost in his when I felt the bridge move beneath me.

I suddenly realized what I was doing and jerked my hand away.

"Stupid Kaylee. He's an idiot, can't you see." I scolded myself in my mind.

I looked down and felt my knees weaken. It was an awful long ways down. I grabbed the rope railing to steady myself. I really didn't know what was down there. With several deep breaths and what felt like an million years' worth of time I let go of the railing and forced a smile.

"Let's go." I said, keeping a tight rein on my voice.

The Hero of Time chuckled and turned around. He didn't seem at all fazed by my strange behavior but I could see something… Something off about his face, a look of hurt or… something else. I was paying too much attention to his face, again. I pinched myself to bring myself back to reality. I crossed the bridge with forced confidence and the idiotic hero was waiting for me on the other side.

"Ah, look! What did I tell you! We're all fine!" He yelled perhaps a bit too loud.

From behind him stirred a plant-like monster. It wriggled out of its hiding spot and behind the Hero of Time stood a Deku-Baba. He stood oblivious to the creature, looking to me for a reply. The creature looked as if it was reading itself for a quick snack.

"Don't move." I whispered, reaching for my knife.

He moved. Of course he did! What did I expect when I told him not to move? He Grabbed for his sword and with a great big swoop, the Deku-Baba seized him. Trying to swallow him whole, the creature moved his head back and forth. I didn't even think about it. I hoped for the best as I moved slice the plants stem in half with one horizontal swing. The wriggling head stopped moving and Link struggled to break free. I smiled as I realized, maybe I wasn't completely useless. The creature disappeared in a cloud of that strange purple smoke.

"Thanks." Link breathed. He had his hands on his knees and looked entirely worn out. I guess almost being eaten by a Deku-Baba will do that to you.

"Be more careful, Hero. Next time I might not have time to save you." I said coolly, sheathing my knife.

We continued walking and I saw what I remembered the Grove calling 'Kokiri Village'. It was a simple place built with a certain charm that reflected the people of the forest that lived there. The houses looked like stumps and bridges where strung out from on top of them. Wild grasses grew in patches here and there and the whole place just felt like… nature. I smiled as I saw the Kokiri people walking around. The infestation of monsters in the land of Hyrule didn't seem like it dampened their spirits. The Kokiri are a small people, not that they wouldn't blend in in normal society. They just look like children. In fact, they are children. They are children forever. They wore clothes similar to the garb worn by the Hero of Time. As Link walked around the village, the Kokiri looked up at him with a smile.

We reached a tree-house with a picture of a Kokiri boy with a sword drawn on the trunk. A ladder led upwards to a platform surrounding the house. It seemed like such a cozy and inviting little place. I liked it immediately.

"This used to be my house." Link said with a tinge of sorrow in his voice. He walked over to the trunk and traced his fingers across the picture of the Kokiri boy, "I used to play here with Saria."

His hands dropped and moved to his ocarina. With a look of sadness he pulled it out. He murmured something that sounded like 'it's not wooden' and turned to face me.

"I was Kokiri, or well… I guess I just thought I was. I guess I was always Hylian, but I used to live here. These people used to be my friends." He said with another sad smile, "Or rather… peers."

"Why didn't they recognize you then?" I inquired.

"I was gone for a long time. I had to be locked up in the Temple of Time for 7 years because I was too young to be the Hero of Time." He confessed, "I guess they just don't remember. They harbor a grudge against me because I left. I left and let this place go to ruin. Did you know… Every night no one is allowed outside because monsters brood in the darkness."

"I'm sure it wasn't all your fault." I said, trying to be compassionate, "It was your destiny to leave, wasn't it? It you didn't leave, then Hyrule would be in a much worse state then it is now."

"I suppose… but I can't help but feel responsible for all of this. The first time I came back here, I ripped every monster apart with my sword and ran out. I spent a bunch of time in Kakariko Village and after a while I decided to come back. I guess that's when I found you." He placed his hand on the tree again, "They called me a hero and complained to me about how that Link guy let the place fall into ruin. Many look to me as their role model, now."

"You could just tell them who you really are. That would be…" I started, but he cut me off.

"No. I can't do that. I'm finally friends with them. They don't call me names any more, and Mido actually calls me his buddy. They like me." I saw a shimmer of happiness in his eyes.

"Mido?" I questioned.

"Oh? Just the guy who used to call me no-fairy boy." He said with a short laugh, "Let's go on up. I should have an extra big tunic up here that would fit you."

We climbed the ladder, him with ease and swiftness, me with carful footwork and slow caution. Inside was small and comfortable, it seemed to hold our weight well and it didn't seem to rock back and forth, as most tree houses do. Normally I would feel uneasy this far off the ground, but right now I felt just fine.

"Why do you have an extra big tunic anyways?" I asked, making conversation.

"We did a lot of plays here when I was little. I was always cast as a fat guy or an adult. Guess that shows how much they like fat people and old people out here." He answered with a chuckle.

He pulled out a tunic much like his but a bit smaller. I un-hinged my belt and started pulling off my robe. I didn't get past the first lace on my silver tunic before Link yelled at me to stop.

"What? I am getting dressed." I said, a bit irked.

"You can't do that here. At least let me leave first." He said, face tinged with what I believed was blush.

"I thought we were just partners, companions. It shouldn't be that big of a deal. It isn't as if I'm taking my clothing off to please you. That would be silly." I said, wondering if... perhaps the Grove forgot to mention that part of society to me.

"Yeah… um… Whatever." Link reached for words and moved for the door, "I'll just be out here."

I took off my clothes, no feeling a bit embarrassed that I tried to un-cloth myself in front of the Hero of Time. What other rules of society did the Grove leave out? Was I not supposed to hug people when I felt happy, or maybe I was supposed to punch someone when I was sad? I shook off the ideas, they were silly. Dressed in the tunic, I found it fit me just fine. The material went down almost to my knees and didn't seem to be too tight at all. I fastened my belt around my waist and was messing with the ties to the top part of the tunic when I called Link in.

"Here. You're doing it all wrong." He said, walking over to me.

He took the strings in his big lean hands and weaved them into the tunic. While he did so, I took the opportunity to study his face. I mean… He was so close. It was hard not to look. He didn't seem to have very many imperfections. In fact his skin seemed all too perfect. His sand colored blonde hair framed broad cheek bones and a strong jaw line. It seemed to me like he's have really long hair, but just his fringe stuck out of his hat. And… of course, his eyes. The almost glowed they were so blue. They were intently watching his skilled hands weave the laces of the tunic in a fashion that would be suitable. After he finished he stepped back and caught me looking at his face. I had to admit, even if he was annoying and just a companion, he was awful attractive.

"What? See something you like?" He said jokingly.

"No. Of course not!" I said quickly, "I was just wondering… If you ever… Took off your hat."

A smooth save indeed. Good job, Kaylee. He laughed and pulled off his hat and tossed it on his bed. His hair was just what I thought, long, sandy-blonde, and pulled into a neat and efficient ponytail. He pulled it out of the band holding his hair back and ruffled it. It hung, almost touching his broad shoulders. I had to admit, long hair suited him. It looked nice. I mentally slapped myself for thinking that. He was an idiot.

"I think I'm going to wash up a bit. You should too. Then we'll get some sleep and wake up early tomorrow to head to the Forest Temple." He said, breaking an uncomfortable silence.

I nodded, refusing to speak to the idiot hero. I followed him down the ladder, confused about what the feeling was that sat prominent in my heart. It felt warm and nice, but sort of unsettling. I would have asked about it, but somehow… it didn't feel right to ask about it. Sometimes you just need to feel.


	5. Chapter 5: Ghost of the Forest Temple

The next day came and I found myself entering the dimly lit inner courtyard of the Forest Temple.

"I can feel the dead. They are lingering here." I stated almost in a whisper, "Torture, pain, suffering they were all present in this place."

In indoors smelt strongly of stagnate water and must. Four lit podiums stood in the center of the covered pavilion. Vines and cobwebs filled every corner. The fires on the podiums gave off and eerie glow. They were all different colors, one red, on blue, one green, and one yellow.

A strong hand rested on my shoulder and I assumed it was Link, but Link walked right past me. I looked back tentatively just as the hand slipped off my shoulder and into the shadows.

"You alright? You look kinda pale?" Navi questioned fluttering around me.

I tried to answer but words failed me and I just nodded. I walked right behind Link, traversing down the stairs. The sensation of being watched traveled down my spine. When we reached the bottom of the stairway a frightening sight unfolded. Four ghosts, of the same colors as the flames, appeared, laughed, took the flames from the pedestals, and disappeared in different directions.

"Holy duku nuts!" I yelled, "What was that!"

"Ghosts," Navi explained, oh so helpfully.

"Thanks Navi… I mean _who_ was that. Why did they take the flames?" I asked.

"I don't know." Navi said, again being so very helpful.

"Well, we better go get those flames from the ghosts. I think we need them." The Hero of Time suggested turning to a door, "Let's start here."

The hero motioned for me to follow him and I trailed behind him into the door. Inside the door was a corridor and another door that I expect held the next room. I walked towards the door unfazed by the creepy and unsettling atmosphere. Suddenly, a force landed on me , knocking me to the ground. I looked up to see none other than a disgusting spider. I hated spiders with a burning passion. Spiders had always been the fodder of my nightmares ever since I was a little one. In a frenzy of rage I punched the thing right between its many eyes and it turned around. I stabbed it violently with my knife and then sheathed it. With anger and relish I repeatedly kicked and punched the thing yelling insults at the thing.

"…and you'll die and take your stupid leader and friends with you!" I finished, breathing very hard. I stood up as the spider disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Holy Din, goddess of power." Link whispered.

"I'm sorry. I don't like spiders very much."

"We can see that." Navi said, "What in the name of the late Deku-tree?"

"Just… Come on." I said.

I walked over to the door on the other side and opened it. Inside was a room that would etch itself into my mind. It was a corridor with empty picture frames lining the walls. Such a curious display…

"This place," I whispered, "It's different."

Another strong hand rested on my shoulder and I jumped and spun around quickly. In the process I knocked my head into a very unsuspecting Hero of Time's.

"Owww?" He said, something between an outburst and a question.

"I'm sorry!" I said with a little bit too much empathy.

Link's hand clasped over my mouth and he bent down to whisper in my ear.

"We could do best sporting the element of surprise." He suggested and I nodded, his hand still over my mouth.

He removed it and we moved down the corridor in silence. The next room was huge and almost empty. I almost gasped at the amount of malicious evil emanating from the general area. It carried an un-natural force of evil and darkness.

"Be careful" I whispered as Mr. Hero walked past me.

"Am I not always." He teased and I walked into the room also. I noted the giant hole in the center of the room. Then I noticed the piles of human bones off to the side.

"Link maybe…" I said, the taste of his real name leaving my mouth feeling strange. It was too late, though.

The bones moved and Link took a step towards them like an idiot. Navi yelled, "Watch out!" and The Hero of Time sprung back as a skeleton stalfo assembled before him. Another formed in front of me so I was forced to take matters into my own hands. The mutant bag of bones swung his huge butcher's knife at me and I blocked using my knives and used a special maneuver to disarm him. His weapon flung across the room, along with his hand and the stalfo stood there not knowing what to do. I quickly dispatched the unfortunate thing and turned to see the hero doing the same.

"Good riddance. I hate the undead." He said, sheathing the master sword.

A noise of tinkling bells filled the room and the air next to me shimmered as a chest appeared. I wearily opened the thing and looked inside. A quiver of arrows and a silver engraved bow lay inside. I grabbed the quiver and examined it. Intertwining vines and leaves weaved around the metal container and a curling and winding inscription read in ancient hylian 'Fairy Bow, Ever faithful, ever playful, ever accurate'. I hoisted the quiver onto my back and picked up the bow. I carefully picked and arrow and nocked it. I picked a target and shot, hopping my aim was still fine now that my powers were gone. My arrow flew straight, fast, and true. I lowered the bow and smiled at the smashed pot and the sparkling blue rupee that lied inside the wreckage.

"Well. Would you look at that?" Navi exclaimed.

"Are any of you going to get that?" I said, allowing my voice to show the extent of my happiness to know I wasn't useless with a bow.

The Hero of Time went to pick up the rupee and made our way back out of the room the same way we came. I immediately sensed something off. I glanced at the paintings; all of them blank like before. All except one… one holding all four of the ghosts. I put my hand up to stop the idiotic hero from moving. Trusting my instinct, I drew the fairy bow and aimed an arrow at the painting. I hit the painting and a harrowing laugh echoed throughout the corridor. A different picture changed and I shot that one as well. Four ghostly figures spun out in front of us. The Hero of Time drew his sword and slashed at one, obviously not thinking. I grabbed his arm and yanked him backwards.

"Stupid! You'll get hurt." I whispered harshly.

I nocked another arrow and slowly picked off all the ghosts. When the last one perished a ghastly laugh echoed throughout the halls once again and I felt a weight lift off my shoulders.

"Kaylee! You're bleeding." Link shouted, scooping me up like a toddler in his arms.

"Yes… I am." I said, a little stunned at this reaction, "But from my arm, hero."

"I know that." He said, his face getting flushed. I questioned to myself why he was the Hero of Time. He seemed kind of…what's the word… ditsy.

"Maybe I just like holding you." He said so quickly that I almost didn't hear it. His words confused me, but I decided to ignore them.

"I'm not a princess and you don't need to treat me like one." I said, "Besides, it's only a little cut."

I touched my arm and winced un-willingly.

"Are you sure." He said, questioning my ability to take care of myself. I blew frustratedly at my burgundy colored fringe.

"Yes, hero. I just need a bandage to keep it from bleeding." I said sharply.

I grabbed for my medicine pouch but I realized I left it in my saddle bad on Kaia.

"Don't worry about that. I got it." Link said, unfastening his sword belt and his shield. He took of his tunic to reveal a perfectly sculpted swordsman's upper body. All I could do was blush… blush and bleed apparently. Luckily I didn't get blood over all our things. He carefully tore a strip of fabric from the inside of the tunic and stepped forward. With gentle hands he took my harm and wrapped the bandage around it. The whole time I was thinking to myself, "Goddess of time, he is so close." Why my brain thought of that was beyond me.

After wards he whispered words in ancient hylian that roughly translated to: "Get well, for I'd be lost without you." I knew that. It was an old healing saying.

"Sorry." He said, putting his tunic back on, "Just something the Deku-tree used to say to us… I mean… the Kokiri."

"I know the saying. It doesn't hold any magic powers." I said, gently touching the bandage.

"That's because it has to be sealed with a kiss." He said, turning bright red.

"Really?" I said, fascinated with this proposition, "That is very good to know. Thank you… For fixing me up, I mean."

"Anytime." He said, strapping the rest of his gear on. "Now let's go kick some butt."


End file.
